New Hogwarts
by mentaldude99
Summary: The story of the Harry Potter world 2 generations after the original golden trio!
1. Hello There!

**I do not own any part of the Harry Potter World that will appear in this book, I do own the plot line, characters and settings that I have made up! **

_"_The scar had not pained Harry for 19 years. All was well_." The young girl squealed in delight as her mother read the ending of the book. For the umpteenth time. "_Honey that's enough, go to bed now! Now no complaints missy_!" her mother commanded, the young girl sighed and crawled back into her covers and snuggled in. "_Mum_?" The girls questioning tone brought her mother to stop before she laid her hands on the doorknob. "_Yes sweetheart_?" The young girl hesitated before asking "_are all those stories, the ones that that lady wrote about, are they true mummy?_" Her mother smiled at the girl's question, crouching down she kissed her daughters head and answered in a whisper "_Yes my darling Hazel, yes they are true_". _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up we're going to miss the train!"

"Check out mah tats brooooo!"

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!"

The buzz of Kings Cross Station assaulted the ears of Hazel as she and her mother pushed through the crowd to their destination. "It's way more crowded when I went to Hogwarts!" Hazels mum exclaimed as she shoved and elbowed people out of the way so that her trolley bearing daughter could move. "C'mon Hazel, We're almost there" her mum told her as they finally broke free of the crowd and into the clear space around the column between platform 9 and 10. "Do I just...run?" Hazel asked tentatively as she eyed the very solid looking wall. "You can walk if you like but then the nerves get to you, better too run!" Hazel gulped, took a deep breath and sprinted forward fully expecting to meet the wall with a jarring crash but instead she slipped though the wall and into a world of steam and bustling witches and wizards! As she admired the gleaming red train in front of her she heard someone yell out…

"LOOK OUT!"

She looked sharply to her right and managed to make out the blonde hair on the persons head just before said person barrelled straight past her and knocked her onto the floor. "Ouch!" Hazel gasped. "Aww geez, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked her. Seeing a hand being offered to her, Hazel gratefully took hold of it and pulled herself up. As she brushed off her clothes she looked at her 'saviour'. He seemed nice with a lazy smile and laid back attitude but concern showing in his…

"Do you have heterochromia?" Hazel blurted out. The guy seemed a bit taken aback by the directness but slipped back into his lazy demeanour with a half nod and another lazy smile. As he brushed his brown hair out of his blue and gold eyes he put out his hand again, "Hal, Hal Robertson". "Hazel, Hazel Lyons" Hazel took his hand shook it. "Ah Hazel, I see you're already making friends with people!" Hazels mum said happily as she found her daughter, "Now come on you two, the trains about to go!" As they rushed to the nearest door, Hazel's mum pulled her daughter close to her "Now remember to behave and remember to write and don't start any fights and don't go into the Forbidden forest and-"

"Mum! I'm going to be fine!" Hazel exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly she whispered "I'm going to miss you mum" Tearing up, Hazel's mum held her only daughter tight and then breathed out. "Ok, now off you go honey, go make me proud!" Hazel nodded happily and grabbed her new friend, who had been standing off on the side awkwardly, and dragged him into the train.

As the train pulled out of the station Lily thought to herself, "keep safe Hazel, keep safe"


	2. An awkward train ride

**I don't own any part of the Harry Potter World and any characters from it that may feature in this story, I do own my own characters, plotlines and settings **

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Hal opened his eyes to see Hazel standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "_She has really nice eyes…_" he thought as he looked at his new friend up and down, standing just a little shorter than him Hazel had warm brown eyes and a face framed with dark, curly hair. "Hal did you listen to anything I just told you?" Hal quickly nodded and then slowly shook his head when he saw the lie hadn't fooled her. Giggling at her new friends antics she grabbed his hand and dragged him and her things over to the empty compartment she had found.

"C'mon sleepy head, put your stuff on the overhead things!"

"Sleepy head?"

"Yes, that would be you Hal"

Suddenly they both heard a crash outside their door. Poking her head out Hazel looked around until she saw that there was a girl lying on the floor, she seemed to have tripped. As she groaned and started to rise Hazel realised how rude she was being. "Oh sorry, Are you okay?" she asked, "_Wait a minute…I recognise that hair!_" "You're the one who knocked me over!". The accused blonde stood up quickly and started arguing with Hazel.

"Yeah I remember you! You're the stupid git who wouldn't get out of my way!"

"Oh I'm sorry but from what I remember you shouted something and then barrelled staright on like a freight train!"

"I can do it again if you like!"

"Oh I'd like to see you-"

"What's going on out here?"

After waiting for a long time and then hearing the racket Hal had lazily poked his head of the compartment to see his new friend standing outside arguing with a… "_Blimey! She's a knockout!_" He thought as he gave the new girl a once over. She was taller than both him and Hazel by a bit and had short, rough hair but what caught his attention was her bright blue eyes. That were currently fixed on him. "Did I say that out loud?" Hal asked sheepishly. Hazel slapped her palm to her forehead. "_idiot_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the accusations had been cleared from the air the Hal, Hazel and the new girl sat around the compartment in silence, the awkwardness still hung around like a bad smell.

"So, what's your name?"

"Robin"

"That's a nice name"

"That's a nice face you have there, shut up if you want to keep it"

"Oh so scary, what are you gonna do to him? Run at him?"

"Don't you sass me midget!"

"Oh I will sass you until the cows come home"

"Because you don't have life?"

"Because it's easy to sass you!"

Hal sighed as the girls continued to argue back and forth for a very long time. "_Robin huh?_" Hal thought as he looked at the girl in question. Suddenly Hal decided that he ought to stop the girls from arguing because it was getting really noisy and despite the amusement it might give him, he didn't want to get kicked out of the train. "SHUT UP!" Hal roared. Both girls stared in amazement as Hal didn't seem the type to yell. "Thank you… now maybe if we could all just take a moment and realise that we are going to be spending the next the 7 years with each other and that it would be a whole lot more fun if we got along with each other?" Robin opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally sighing. "Sorry for saying all that stuff…" she muttered, "It's alright, we can always start over you know? Here I'll start! I'm Hazel, Hazel Lyons" Hazel stuck out her hand to shake. Robin seemed shocked at the sudden change in Hazels demeanour but then a grin slowly found it's way on to her face and she took the hand gladly, "Robin, Robin Harriette… are you bipolar or something?" Hazel giggled and then pointed at Hal "This is Hal, Hal Robertson", "Pleased to meet you Robin". Robin blushed slightly as she took his hand and as quickly as she took it she let go.

"So do you guys play Quidditch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough the 3 kids that were at each other throats (or rather 2 at each other's while the other one looked on) were talking, joking and laughing together. Unfortunately their merrymaking and screaming (mostly the screaming) had attracted a nasty customer. "Well hello ladies" came a smooth voice, tearing them away from their conversation the trio looked at the source of the voice. It had come from a rather pale looking boy who looked their age with straight white hair and gleaming emerald eyes. "Um I'm here too" Hal said, "that's why I said ladies…" the boy said with a little smirk. Realising what he had implied Hal slightly narrowed his eyes at the arrogant prick. "Hey back off, or I'll punch you in the face" Robin snapped as she rose from her seat, fist clenching threateningly. "What are you? His girlfriend?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow. Both Hal and Robin began blushing like mad, Hazel quickly stood up and glared at the newcomer. "Who the hell do you think you are to come into our compartment and insult us all!" She exclaimed. "Glen, Glen Malfoy at your service" He said, he took hold of Hazels unsuspecting hand and brushed his lips against it. Whipping her hand back, Hazel's glare turned into a mad blush before she mumbled "Hazel, Hazel Lyons". Glen smirked at Hazel then left curtly. "I'm going to murder him…" Robin muttered quietly, Hal grinned at her but then they both quickly looked away from each other. "Why are you blushing?" Hal asked Hazel, luckily for Hazel her two friends had been too busy blushing and looking at each other's shoes for them too notice Glens little parting gift. "N-no reason…" Hazel stuttered out, "C'mon guys, let's get into our school robes! We'll be at New Hogwarts any minute!". As they all started to grab their robes and slip them on Hazel thought to herself "This is going to be a very strange year…"


	3. A whole new world

"First years over here please!"

"Come on guys!"

"Get up sleepy head"

"Oh god she's got you started on that too?"

The 3 children quickly hopped out of the train with their belongings and hurried over to the person yelling for the first years. As they got closer and closer, the trio realised that this person was…different. His flesh seemed entirely too shiny and his hair too still, in the cold night air not a thing that he wore fluttered or flapped in the breeze. "Are you first years? Then come over won't you!" the 'man' said agitated. "Excuse me sir, this is horribly rude but…what exactly _are _you?" Hazel asked. While her friends flinched at the direct question and glared at the back of her head, the man in question appeared to be rather amused. "HA! That's the first time someone came outright and just asked me head on! Well young lady if you must know, I am Kentworth! I am a living statue that acts as the butler of this estate. I was created by the previous headmaster Professor Mcgonagall and you are very inquisitive girl! May I know your name?". Hazel nodded and happily held out her hand, "Nice too meet you Kentworth I'm Hazel, Hazel Lyons and these are my friends Hal Robertson and Robin Harriette". Kentworth smiled and nodded at her two friends politely. He then turned to the crowd of first years which had finally made their way too him, "Right then children, we will now be travelling to New Hogwarts and I must warn you that the way to get there is rather dangerous and that if you fall out I will _ not _jump in too save you. Are we clear? Good, now let's get going boys and girls!". Kentworth shepherded the group over to the lake where several boats were waiting for them. "If everyone could please get in a boat, we can get going. No more than 4 to a boat!" He instructed. As soon as everyone was safely aboard a boat Kentworth clicked his fingers and off they went. They sailed along the lake quietly, the only sound being a small murmur that grew as they saw no sign of the school. "_Has there been a mistake?_" many wondered, had they not gotten on the right train? Or maybe Kentworth wasn't actually their butler? Even Hazel who had heard tales of the magical school from a very young age started to doubt. "_I don't understand_" She thought as she looked around, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the school when suddenly she gazed up and saw a truly magical sight.

Suspended in the air thousands of miles above them was an entire castle! The castle glittered and glimmered in what seemed to be a massive sphere of different hues and lights. "It's beautiful" Robin gasped as she spotted the school above them. Soon enough everyone was pointing and whispering excitedly. "Up we go!" Kentworth cried with hint of amusement in his deep voice as even more gasps and a few shrieks came from the crowd. Flying as if sailing on the air, the boats rose up and up in a spiral, scaring the wits out of some and causing others whoop in joy. Even Hal seemed to straighten up a bit, amazed at the experience. Finally they arrived, there was a small cove in the side of the sizeable chunk of earth beneath the school itself that they docked in, the boats stopped in the water and allowed the children to get out with their belongings and then slowly floated back down by themselves. "That was awesome!" One kid yelled, soon the others were agreeing with vigour and those who had almost soiled themselves in fear started to brag of the millions other times they had done things so much worse. "That's enough children! Please follow me and remain quiet" Kentworth ordered putting a finger to his lips. "That was just…blimey" Hal muttered, Hazel giggled at her friend's reaction. "Do you giggle a lot?" Hal asked, Hazel giggled again then stopped herself and hit Hal in the shoulder, "shut up, I can't help it" she whispered as they placed their luggage down. "Please wait here while I announce you, you will then be placed into your houses! There are 4 houses in this school, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It is an honour to be placed in any house so I hope that no matter what house you are placed in, you will represent that house with integrity and honour! Now as soon as you hear me announce you, you will go through this door ok?" Kentworth informed us. We all nodded, he smiled and with that went through the massive doors. "This should be fun" Hazel muttered to Hal and Robin as Kentworths clear voice rang out.

"Students of New Hogwarts, I wish you all a merry welcome back to our school and would like to announce the new members of our school!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of first years could almost feel all the eyes on them as they entered the Great Hall. Almost immediately all of their nervousness and fear was replaced with a sense of wonder and amazement for they had entered a truly **Great** Hall. The bottom half of the Hall was set with 4 long tables that were filled with students and at the end of the hall was the teachers table. Hovering above all of this were candles that seemed to shine with warmth and joy. But what really made their jaws drop was the ceiling, it showed the night sky and its clouds with rain pouring down yet none actually reached them. "It's an enchantment…makes the ceiling look like the weather outside..." Hal whispered to the awestruck girls. As they got over the enchanting roof, their eyes fell on the Headmaster. "Whoa" Hal thought as he eyed the massive man. "That's Albus Maxime, our headmaster. Apparently his mum and dad were half giants…" some boys muttered behind them. He did seem rather large, his height definitely above all others and his girth was reasonably large as well, Hal noticed. But his eyes were a sparkling brown that stood out on his kind and crinkled face. "When I call your names you will come up and be put into your house" Kentworth instructed from the front of the hall. Hal, Hazel and Robin all glanced at each other and unbeknown to them, they each thought the same thing…

"Please let me be in the same house as them!"

"Abbot, Ingrid!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel flopped down into her bed tired from the night. As she rolled over she was happy to see familiar blonde hair in the bed next to her, "Thank god we are all in the same house!' Hazel thought happily as she rolled onto her back. The first years had had to go up to the front and have a hat put on their heads which would then decide which house they would go in. "Weird hat.." Hazel muttered as she remembered, "grumbling about not being able to sing…". When it had been put on Hazel's head, it muttered one thing before screaming "GRYFFINDOR!". "Potter?" Hazel had pondered for a while on the word and why it felt so familiar to her. Then all of a sudden it came to her, a memory that came from a time long past…

_"You can catch it! Come on, no snitch could beat a Potter!" The old man encouraged as the toddler ambled about trying to catch the little gold ball. As it zoomed about the toddler, she tried catching it but to no avail, it was too fast for her. The old man chortled as the toddler proceeded to fall on her bottom and look at him accusingly. "Fine, let's see if I can catch the infernal thing" he muttered. Following the golden snitch with an expert eye, as soon as the flying ball came close to him, he whipped out his hand and trapped it in his fist. "Still got it…" he thought happily as a young woman walked into the room. "Dad, what did I tell you about letting Hazel near the snitch? She might choke on it!" The woman scolded her father as she picked up her daughter. "I swallowed it once I was fine, in fact because I swallowed it I won the game!" He muttered to himself. "I thought you said that that she made that up?" The woman asked. "Oh, she may have exaggerated it a little but most of what that Rowling woman wrote was true! The only reason some of it has changed is because the memory charm I put on her failed and only made her believe that she'd come up with the idea!" The old man exclaimed. "Lily, why do you have to make your father so worked up?" Lily's mum asked her as she walked into the room. _

_"Ginny, she never believes me and she won't even let me tell Hazel stories! Even Ron and Hermione can't convince her that her old man isn't insane!" _

"_Harry Potter, you better not fill your granddaughter up with your stories or she'll end up just like you! Always adventuring, always asking questions!"_

_"You loved me for it!"_

_Ginny grinned at her husband and pecked him on the cheek earning an instant groan from their daughter. "Mum, gross!" Lily gasped as she mimed being sick. "What's all this noise about?" Albus asked as he strode in, followed by his brother James. _

_"They were kissing!"_

_"What?! Ewww"_

_"Well we didn't snog or anything!" Ginny exclaimed as her children began miming being sick and vomiting at her. "Oh let kids be kids.." Harry said aloud, causing the three to turn on him with playful glares. "Why are my in laws all glaring at each other?" a man said as he walked in to the room. "Oh dad's just being annoying" Lilly said as she walked up the newcomer and sidehugged him. _

Hazel quickly stopped the memory as it would lead to something or rather someone who she didn't want to think about. Snuggling back under her bed sheets, Hazel let the painful memory be washed away by the new and happy ones of today and with that sunk into a deep sleep. 


	4. A Perfectly normal morning

"First years over here please!"

"Come on guys!"

"Get up sleepy head"

"Oh god she's got you started on that too?"

The 3 children quickly hopped out of the train with their belongings and hurried over to the person yelling for the first years. As they got closer and closer, the trio realised that this person was…different. His flesh seemed entirely too shiny and his hair too still, in the cold night air not a thing that he wore fluttered or flapped in the breeze. "Are you first years? Then come over won't you!" the 'man' said agitated. "Excuse me sir, this is horribly rude but…what exactly _are _you?" Hazel asked. While her friends flinched at the direct question and glared at the back of her head, the man in question appeared to be rather amused. "HA! That's the first time someone came outright and just asked me head on! Well young lady if you must know, I am Kentworth! I am a living statue that acts as the butler of this estate. I was created by the previous headmaster Professor Mcgonagall and you are very inquisitive girl! May I know your name?". Hazel nodded and happily held out her hand, "Nice too meet you Kentworth I'm Hazel, Hazel Lyons and these are my friends Hal Robertson and Robin Harriette". Kentworth smiled and nodded at her two friends politely. He then turned to the crowd of first years which had finally made their way too him, "Right then children, we will now be travelling to New Hogwarts and I must warn you that the way to get there is rather dangerous and that if you fall out I will _ not _jump in too save you. Are we clear? Good, now let's get going boys and girls!". Kentworth shepherded the group over to the lake where several boats were waiting for them. "If everyone could please get in a boat, we can get going. No more than 4 to a boat!" He instructed. As soon as everyone was safely aboard a boat Kentworth clicked his fingers and off they went. They sailed along the lake quietly, the only sound being a small murmur that grew as they saw no sign of the school. "_Has there been a mistake?_" many wondered, had they not gotten on the right train? Or maybe Kentworth wasn't actually their butler? Even Hazel who had heard tales of the magical school from a very young age started to doubt. "_I don't understand_" She thought as she looked around, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the school when suddenly she gazed up and saw a truly magical sight.

Suspended in the air thousands of miles above them was an entire castle! The castle glittered and glimmered in what seemed to be a massive sphere of different hues and lights. "It's beautiful" Robin gasped as she spotted the school above them. Soon enough everyone was pointing and whispering excitedly. "Up we go!" Kentworth cried with hint of amusement in his deep voice as even more gasps and a few shrieks came from the crowd. Flying as if sailing on the air, the boats rose up and up in a spiral, scaring the wits out of some and causing others whoop in joy. Even Hal seemed to straighten up a bit, amazed at the experience. Finally they arrived, there was a small cove in the side of the sizeable chunk of earth beneath the school itself that they docked in, the boats stopped in the water and allowed the children to get out with their belongings and then slowly floated back down by themselves. "That was awesome!" One kid yelled, soon the others were agreeing with vigour and those who had almost soiled themselves in fear started to brag of the millions other times they had done things so much worse. "That's enough children! Please follow me and remain quiet" Kentworth ordered putting a finger to his lips. "That was just…blimey" Hal muttered, Hazel giggled at her friend's reaction. "Do you giggle a lot?" Hal asked, Hazel giggled again then stopped herself and hit Hal in the shoulder, "shut up, I can't help it" she whispered as they placed their luggage down. "Please wait here while I announce you, you will then be placed into your houses! There are 4 houses in this school, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It is an honour to be placed in any house so I hope that no matter what house you are placed in, you will represent that house with integrity and honour! Now as soon as you hear me announce you, you will go through this door ok?" Kentworth informed us. We all nodded, he smiled and with that went through the massive doors. "This should be fun" Hazel muttered to Hal and Robin as Kentworths clear voice rang out.

"Students of New Hogwarts, I wish you all a merry welcome back to our school and would like to announce the new members of our school!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of first years could almost feel all the eyes on them as they entered the Great Hall. Almost immediately all of their nervousness and fear was replaced with a sense of wonder and amazement for they had entered a truly **Great** Hall. The bottom half of the Hall was set with 4 long tables that were filled with students and at the end of the hall was the teachers table. Hovering above all of this were candles that seemed to shine with warmth and joy. But what really made their jaws drop was the ceiling, it showed the night sky and its clouds with rain pouring down yet none actually reached them. "It's an enchantment…makes the ceiling look like the weather outside..." Hal whispered to the awestruck girls. As they got over the enchanting roof, their eyes fell on the Headmaster. "Whoa" Hal thought as he eyed the massive man. "That's Albus Maxime, our headmaster. Apparently his mum and dad were half giants…" some boys muttered behind them. He did seem rather large, his height definitely above all others and his girth was reasonably large as well, Hal noticed. But his eyes were a sparkling brown that stood out on his kind and crinkled face. "When I call your names you will come up and be put into your house" Kentworth instructed from the front of the hall. Hal, Hazel and Robin all glanced at each other and unbeknown to them, they each thought the same thing…

"Please let me be in the same house as them!"

"Abbot, Ingrid!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel flopped down into her bed tired from the night. As she rolled over she was happy to see familiar blonde hair in the bed next to her, "Thank god we are all in the same house!' Hazel thought happily as she rolled onto her back. The first years had had to go up to the front and have a hat put on their heads which would then decide which house they would go in. "Weird hat.." Hazel muttered as she remembered, "grumbling about not being able to sing…". When it had been put on Hazel's head, it muttered one thing before screaming "GRYFFINDOR!". "Potter?" Hazel had pondered for a while on the word and why it felt so familiar to her. Then all of a sudden it came to her, a memory that came from a time long past…

_"You can catch it! Come on, no snitch could beat a Potter!" The old man encouraged as the toddler ambled about trying to catch the little gold ball. As it zoomed about the toddler, she tried catching it but to no avail, it was too fast for her. The old man chortled as the toddler proceeded to fall on her bottom and look at him accusingly. "Fine, let's see if I can catch the infernal thing" he muttered. Following the golden snitch with an expert eye, as soon as the flying ball came close to him, he whipped out his hand and trapped it in his fist. "Still got it…" he thought happily as a young woman walked into the room. "Dad, what did I tell you about letting Hazel near the snitch? She might choke on it!" The woman scolded her father as she picked up her daughter. "I swallowed it once I was fine, in fact because I swallowed it I won the game!" He muttered to himself. "I thought you said that that she made that up?" The woman asked. "Oh, she may have exaggerated it a little but most of what that Rowling woman wrote was true! The only reason some of it has changed is because the memory charm I put on her failed and only made her believe that she'd come up with the idea!" The old man exclaimed. "Lily, why do you have to make your father so worked up?" Lily's mum asked her as she walked into the room. _

_"Ginny, she never believes me and she won't even let me tell Hazel stories! Even Ron and Hermione can't convince her that her old man isn't insane!" _

"_Harry Potter, you better not fill your granddaughter up with your stories or she'll end up just like you! Always adventuring, always asking questions!"_

_"You loved me for it!"_

_Ginny grinned at her husband and pecked him on the cheek earning an instant groan from their daughter. "Mum, gross!" Lily gasped as she mimed being sick. "What's all this noise about?" Albus asked as he strode in, followed by his brother James. _

_"They were kissing!"_

_"What?! Ewww"_

_"Well we didn't snog or anything!" Ginny exclaimed as her children began miming being sick and vomiting at her. "Oh let kids be kids.." Harry said aloud, causing the three to turn on him with playful glares. "Why are my in laws all glaring at each other?" a man said as he walked in to the room. "Oh dad's just being annoying" Lilly said as she walked up the newcomer and sidehugged him. _

Hazel quickly stopped the memory as it would lead to something or rather someone who she didn't want to think about. Snuggling back under her bed sheets, Hazel let the painful memory be washed away by the new and happy ones of today and with that sunk into a deep sleep. 

A perfectly normal day

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"Mmmmprh….WAIT HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!"

"I took the stairs dimwit, now hurry up or Robin will come up here and kick your ass into tomorrow!"

"Stupid midget…" Hal thought waspishly as he stretched and climbed out bed, "I bet Robin would've loved to come up here…", Hal quickly shut down that train of thought and busied himself by picking out clothes. By the time he had actually gotten downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, Robin and Hazel were getting ready to leave without him. "Dude, we're girls and we take less time than you to get out of bed!" Hazel exclaimed as she led the way out of the common room. "You are an evil little midget who sneaks into boys rooms, so I find your argument invalid" Hal retorted. They continued bickering all the way to the Great Hall where they finally sat down and began to eat. "Well, at least food shuts them up…" Robin thought as the two began stuffing their faces with bacon, eggs and everything else on the table. Picking out some fruits and toast Robin began to eat and only looked up when she felt someone staring at her. Glancing up, she saw that both Hazel and Hal were looking at her with confusion etched upon their features.

"Are you on a diet?"

"No…"

"Then why the rabbit food?"

"Shut up! It's not rabbit food, it's healthy!"

"Dude, there's like no meat on your plate!"

"Why would there be! I'm vegetarian you idiot!"

"Oh" Hal said, nodding his head in understanding. Hazel just continued staring at her with an incredulous look on her face. "Psst, Hazel…" Hal whispered, "If you stare at her too hard…she might notice". Before she could stop herself, Robin let out the tiniest of giggles that caused Hal to fall out of his chair and for Hazel to widen her eyes to the size of dinner platters. "D-did you just giggle!" Hal spluttered as he returned to the table. Robin ignored the question and instead grabbed her friends by the collars and dragged them back to the common room, despite their protests.

"You're evil! How could you separate me and my breakfast"

"More like breakfat…"

"I don't get it…"

"Ugh, never mind"

"You're choking meeee!"

While all this drama happened and continued, a person watched the events unfold with cold calculating eyes. "Yes…they will do perfectly…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we have Herbology with Hufflepuff, then Charms with Ravenclaw and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw too" Hal explained to his friends as they hurried down the staircase. "When do we have a class with Slytherin?" Hazel asked, thinking of a certain blonde boy. "That's the bad news" Hal replied with a grimace "all our classes after Transfiguration, meaning Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying and Care of Magical Creatures…they're all with Slytherin". Robin looked at him in horror as she realised the massive problem, "This means that we're stuck with that arrogant little Slytherin prick!" she exclaimed. "He's not that bad" Hazel muttered, immediately drawing Robin's attention, "What did you say?" She asked in a low tone. Hazel quickly seized a passing escape route, that escape route being…

"Hey did that girl just wink at Hal?" Hazel asked nervously, glancing at the girl that had passed them. Robin looked back seething in jealousy, glaring at the back of the accused's head. Hal merely started and looked back and down. "Nice…" was all he could manage before Robin knocked the wind out of him. "If you make a single comment about that girl that is even remotely complimentary…I will end you..." Robin snarled. Hal just nodded meekly and held his stomach in pain. Hazel winced and patted her friend on the back all the while slightly relieved at the distraction it caused.

"C'mon guys, let's head to Herbology!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Herbology was fun right? Got too see some plants, plants try to kill me it's all fun and games!" Hazel exclaimed. Hal shrugged and Robin just laughed, "I'm pretty sure they can smell midget!" Robin snickered causing the tips of Hazel's ears to becoming red. "I'm only 3 inches shorter than you.." Hazel grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Robin laughed again and slung her arm over her slightly shorter friend's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Hal sighed. "Thinking about a certain Professor eh?" Hazel smirked as Hal swivelled his head around and looked at Hazel fearfully. "I saw you eyeing Professor like a piece of meat Hal!" Hazel exclaimed causing Hal to blush and glance at Robin's stony face. "I-uh-um" he stuttered out before breaking into a sprint for his Charms class. "Twat, his next class is with us… Robin you ok?" Hazel asked carefully as she noticed her best friend was tearing up slightly. "Yep, I'm fine" Robin said quickly as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "Just something in my eye you know? Let's go to Charms now then!". Hazel noticed the sudden change of topic but didn't make a comment about it and made a mental note to stop teasing Hal about girls. When they finally reached the class, Hal had saved them seats but was still glancing fearfully at Robin. Hazel quickly plopped herself in the middle seat and received a thankful look from Hal and a pointed glare from Robin. Deciding to ignore her childish friends, Hazel looked up front and had a look at the professor. Only one word came to Hazel's mind when she saw this man, "chortle". To Hazel, it seemed that this man was the type to chortle and that is what Hazel saw in this rather roundish man. His beard was one to be envied, long and lustrous with a small pair of glasses perched on his nose, this man seemed to some of the muggles in the room like a wizard Santa.

"Hello class! My name is Professor Cornelius and I will be teaching you charms. Now Charms is not a subject to be taken lightly as many of you I can see are" He said, in a seemingly Irish accent. Pointing his wand faster than any of the first years in the room could imagine he pointed it at the Ravenclaw boy in the back row who had been talking and joking with his friends during his speech. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted and the boy began to float from his seat. "Wicked" Hal whispered as the boy began to whimper and soiled himself. "Now that my boy, is why you do not talk while I am speaking" Professor Cornelius said, as he lowered the boy back down "Do it again and I will make sure you don't come down! Now hurry of and clean yourself up!" he said, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Now as I have demonstrated, Charms is a rather important subject and it is in fact why the school is a floating school" Professor Cornelius said causing Hazel to stick her hand up.

"Yes, miss?"

"Hazel sir, Hazel Lyons. I was just wondering, what do you mean that Charms is why Hogawarts was lifted into the sky?"

"Well miss Lyons 10 years ago, a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts, The headmistress at the time decided that in order make sure that Hogwarts was safe from harm for ever, she cast a very powerful charm assisted by the teachers to levitate the school from it's very foundations, up into the sky and put a protective bubble around it that stops spells from going in and from muggles spotting it"

"But what keeps the school up in the sky sir?"

"No-one knows Miss Lyons, some say that the charm was so powerful that it is still in effect today! There are legends of a Foundation stone…anyway, back too Charms Miss Lyons!"

The class was quickly resumed and left Hazel in a state of curiosity. What was it that kept the school up in the air? Why did no-one know? Why was that boy from Ravenclaw looking at her and blushing like a red tomato? She pondered on these questions for the rest of the lesson and 1 of them was adressed on her way too Transfiguration with Robin and Hal. The boy, the one Hazel had noticed in class, had run up to them and pulled up next too Hazel.

"Hi!"

"Hello"

"My name's Omar, Omar Banerjee! What's yours?"

"Hazel, Hazel Lyons…you were the one who stared at me in class"

"He was doing what!"

"Oh yea, sorry! These are my friends Hal and Robin!"

Omar greeted the other two but received only cold glares from the pair. Omar gulped as Robin sent him a clear message with her eyes. "_Back off_" they seemed to whisper angrily as the blonde shouldered her way in between him and her friend. "I guess I'll see you around…" he muttered as he backed away and resumed walking with his Ravenclaw friends. "He seems sweet" Hazel commented as the trio passed walked through the corridors. "Dude, he was hitting on you, on the first day of school! If that's not creepy I don't know what is!" Robin exclaimed, "Idiot" she said as she thumped Hazel's head. Hazel looked at Robin reproachfully as she rubbed her now sore skull. "Hal she's being meeeaaan!" Hazel whined as she latched onto her friend. Hal smirked and looked down at his friend and then over too Robin and mouthed "Save me!". Robin snorted and mouthed back "You're on your own!". Hal sighed, "You're not letting go of me anytime soon are you?". Hazel shrugged her shoulders, let go and then leapt on to Hals back. "YOU'LL NEVER GET RID OF ME NOW! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hazel laughed evilly as she hung onto Hals back. "You're like a little parasite, but cute and midgety" Hal muttered as he let Hazel piggyback on him. "Did my ears deceive me? Did the pervert of our group call me cute?" Hazel gasped, Hal face palmed and Robin put a hand over Hazels mouth. "Much better…" They both sighed as they relished the sil-

"Mrphhh"

"No I'm not letting go"

"Mrphhh Mrpphhh, MRHPPPPP"

"You wouldn't…"

"mrph"

"Nope, I'm not letting go"

"Mprh Mprh Mrphhhhh"

Robin squealed and whipped her hand back to herself as Hazel grinned and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You licked my hand…My hand is now infected with….Hazel…" Robin said slowly as they entered Transfiguration. "I'm going to MUR-" Robin was cut off by a small cough coming from their teacher. "Please take a seat children and preferably the wooden ones, not on top of your classmates backs!" The wizard instructed with a glint of humour in his eyes. The three children mumbled out an apology and sat down without anymore drama., "Now as I was saying, My name is Professor Lupin and I will be teaching you Transfiguration!". Hazel looked at her teacher with a sharp eye and a curios mind. He was a tall, lanky figure and sported messy mousey coloured… hazel gasped as she witnessed the hair colour of her teacher change to black. "He's a metamorphmagus…" Hazel thought with amazement. They were quite rare and special wizards who could change into anyone and anything. "Awesome" Hazel grinned as her teacher turned to her with an amused look on his face, "Ms Lyons, may I ask why is it that you are staring at me?". Hazel blushed and quickly said "You just seem really familiar sir…" Hazel wasn't lying. For some reason, those dark twinkling eyes seemed to be terribly familiar. Professor Lupin looked at her with what seemed shock but then quickly covered it up and quickly got back to teaching, "As I was saying, Transfiguration is a hard and-". Hazel was no longer listening and continued with thinking. Why was this professor so familiar? Why did Potter sound so important? Why does that boy Omar keep glancing at her! These questions plagued her as she made her way out of the finished Transfiguration class and into her free period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, excuse me" Teddy worked his way through the crowds to his office. Ripping open drawers and cabinets until he finally found the letter. Tearing it open Teddy read the letter over 6 times before he collapsed in his armchair, his fingers pressing into his forehead. He tried to comprehend what was going on and the promise that he'd made but never had to act on..until now. As he thought, the letter that had caused so much trouble floated to the ground. On it written in ink was a message….

_Dearest Teddy_

_You are the only one who I could turn to… it has turned to hell here. Al and James both hate me for what I did, even though Mum and Dad keep on telling them that it was fine they keep on going on about how I betrayed them. I can't bear with it. I'm going to go away, change my name and find a new home to raise my daughter. I need you to take care of my daughter when she goes to Hogwarts, I can't protect her there. People will come after her I'm sure and I don't think that I will be able to take her back after she's gone to Hogwarts. You'll need to take her too my family, they'll explain what I did. I don't want to see her look at me after she hears that…_

_Please take care of my baby Lupin, please take care of her_

_Love_

_Lilly L _


End file.
